


worst of them all

by itsjustcherries



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cheating, Davey has a breakdown, F/M, Jack is a rat, M/M, what kinda tags do you even put here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustcherries/pseuds/itsjustcherries
Summary: Davey finds out the truth.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	worst of them all

Davey sighed, staring at his phone screen. Every two minutes, a new text from _“jackie💗”_ appeared on his lockscreen. He didn’t have the energy to pick up the phone and answer any of them. He knew they were all of Jack just trying to “explain” why he was kissing Katherine and how it “meant nothing”. He also knew that those were all lies. Davey might’ve been oblivious to Jack’s love for him at the start but he wasn’t oblivious to his love for Katherine as well. He wasn’t _stupid. ___

____

He knew they went out together, alone. Probably doing who knows what. And watched it happen. Holding onto some hope that Jack would stop whatever he felt for her and just focused on him. But no. It was probably happening for a while behind his back and he let them go.

____

His phone flashed a few times and glanced over to see Sarah calling. He pressed down on the green button. “Sarah, I don’t want your pity. I knew this was coming,” he snapped before hitting the hang up button and silencing his phone. His green gaze settled on the background photo he had of him and Jack.

____

“Stupid boy…” he muttered to himself as he went into his photos and quickly switched the background out for a picture of his dog. He just wanted to erase everything that had happened with him and Jack. If it never happened, he couldn’t be hurt.

____

Davey almost wanted to _call _Katherine as she was the one he’d usually turn to when things got rough, but he couldn’t. She was part of the reason. And that almost made it hurt more. He felt as though he’d lost his boyfriend and his best friend.__

______ _ _

As everything settled in, the hurt, the anger, jealousy, his vision got blurry with tears. His hands balled into fists as he banged on the desk a few times, he didn’t want to break it, he just had to get the anger out.

______ _ _

_It was really all over. _The heartbroken boy sighed, leaning back in his chair as he allowed the tears to slip down his cheeks.__

________ _ _ _ _

**“Am I dealing with a break up or a breakdown?”**

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i just got here and decided i'd post my requests on here. not really sure how things work yet but i'll figure it out.  
> drink water, stay safe!


End file.
